haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Shōyō Hinata
is the main protagonist of the Haikyū!! series. He is a first year student at the Karasuno High School. At his junior high he was the captain of his team and a wing spiker. After joining Karasuno High School he became a middle blocker. Hinata's dream is to become strong enough to spike past tall blockers just like the "Small Giant" once did. That's why he specializes in jumping to compensate his lack of height. Background On a day home Hinata passed a TV store where the "Springtime High School Volleyball Nationals" were shown. This is where Hinata saw the "Small Giant" for the first time in action, a wing spiker from the Karasuno High School with a height about 170cm who scored against bigger players than him. Hinata was so impressed that he decided to start playing volleyball and become like the "Small Giant". Personality Hinata is a cheerful and energetic person with a straight forward personality. He's hard working and always eager to improve his skills. He has no problem talking to other people even if it's his biggest rival or just girls from school. However, his straight forward personality often becomes a problem to other people throughout the manga such as Kageyama and Tsukishima who can't deal with his words at the start of the manga. While in a match, Hinata can become a very serious person who would do everything for his team to achieve his goal. His presence on the field can become so strong that rival players start perceiving him as a danger. This presence is also one of his main reasons he wields the name of the "Strongest Decoy" in his team. His strong will to become stronger is so present that it becomes even a burden to other players in his team, seeing as his skills grow rapidly with each match. Appearance Hinata is quite short for a high schooler, with only a height of 162 cm. He has fluffy, untidy orange hair and brown eyes. While playing matches, he wears the Karasuno jersey with the number 10. Plot Abilities Because of his small height, Hinata trained a lot to jump as high as his opponents, which leads to his unbelievable jump height. This ability to compensate his small height by jumping makes it possible for him to play as a middle blocker in his first year in Karasuno, which is fairly uncommon as middle blockers are usually the tallest persons on a team. Another noteable ability is his agility, which becomes an advantage for being the "Strongest Decoy". Thanks to these two abilities, he can change the position on the field rapidly and is able to act unpredictably. Additionally, Hinata speaks in chapter 80 of his ability to "see" the entire field while he is mid-air, enabling him to predict his opponents' actions by seeing every one of their movements. It is said that if he were to master this ability and use it consciously, it could lead him to become an even greater player. In terms of techniques, Hinata constantly learns new ones throughout the story:'' '' *'Oddball Quick Strike: '''A strike that is enabled by Kageyama's "King's Toss", a toss that was called impossible to spike. Initially, Hinata can only do it with his eyes closed by relying on Kageyama tossing it right into his hands. After a fight with Kageyama and training both with Ukai Sr. and by himself, he manages to spike the Oddball Quick Strike with his eyes open too. *'Broad attack:' Hinata is able to do a broad attack due to his agility. On the spur of the moment, he is able to sprint from one side of the field to the other and spike the ball to the other side. He is first seen of doing that sort of attack in the very first chapter in the match against Kitagawa Daiichi although just accidentally, but is able to use it willingly later on. *'Feint:''' learnt from Bokuto as a "special finishing move". He tricks the opponents into thinking he will spike but does not in the end, making it difficult for the blockers to block it and for those in the back row to receive it. He uses it the first time in chapter 92. Trivia *Favorite food: tamago kake gohan *Current concern: He can't catch the ball one-handed. Quotes *"Before my eyes, it blocks the path. A high, high wall. What sort of scene is on the other side? What will I be able to see there? 'The view from the top.' A scenery that I will never be able to see on my own. But if I'm not alone, then... I might be able to see it---" - Shouyou Hinata, chapter 1 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Middle Blockers Category:Yukigaoka Junior High Volleyball Club